


Detective Loki: The Jotun who had no Heart in his Body (A Loki / Norse Mythology-Based Fiction)

by FM Svartkatt (FMeeper)



Series: Detective Loki ( Loki / Norse Mythology-Based Fiction) [2]
Category: Crime Dramas - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Nordic Noir, Norse Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Crime dramas, F/M, Heathen, Lokean - Freeform, Loki (Norse Mythology) - Freeform, Loki Angst, Loki-centric, Nordic Noir - Freeform, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Odin (Norse Mythology) - Freeform, Satire, Scandinavian folk tale, Sigyn - Freeform, anti-romance, probably not for fangirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMeeper/pseuds/FM%20Svartkatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jotun threatens the citizens of Asgard, and something is wrong with Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue & Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in modern times with AU Asgard as a nation. Loki, Sigyn, and Thor are detectives in Asgard's national police force. Odin is the Chief of Police. This story is installment 2 of 3. For more background, read [Detective Loki: The Theft of Thor's Hammer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7091557/chapters/16117237) first. This is crime drama/Norse mythology/Scandinavian folktale/satire/anti-romance.
> 
> For Fenris the cat, 2003-2016, R.I.P.

Prologue

Sigyn was standing alone on the shore of a fjord. The sky was morning gray. Mossy green grass covered the slope that rose behind her, and fog shrouded the water in front of her. Her tunic and leather pants and boots did not seem to offer protection, for she felt chilled from the dampness of the air. More than that though, as she breathed in the misty air, she felt piercing ice fill her lungs and squeeze her heart. A sudden breeze whipped her long blonde hair, and the fog began to break up, but instead of dissipating, the mist took the form of three women.

“Beware the charming man.”  
“Beware the perfect man.”  
“Beware the empty man.”

She heard the women’s voices both in her head and all around her.

Suddenly, she awoke with a start and pulled away as she felt her husband's cold hand on her hip.

“What’s wrong?” Loki mumbled.

“Nothing. I don’t know. Weird dream,” she replied.

He wrapped his arms around her, and they both went back to sleep.

 

Ch. 1

“We’ve taken care of everything  
The words you read  
The songs you sing  
The pictures that give pleasure to your eyes”  
…  
“Just think about the average  
What use have they for you?”  
-Rush, “2112”

 

Twelve years had passed since Loki and Sigyn had met, and they had been married for ten and a half. Sif was out of prison, having served her sentence for killing Jarnsaxa and assaulting Sigyn. The jury at the _thing_ had given her a lenient sentence. Thor and Sif had resumed married life as if nothing had happened, but Loki and Sigyn were never invited to their dinner parties.

Loki was currently serving a two-week suspension for purposely overlooking a shipment of drugs from Jotunheim, one of many favors that Utgard-Loki had cashed in over the years. Loki had been turned in by Officer Heimdall. An increasing animosity had developed between the two. Odin had seemed more annoyed than anything at having to suspend Loki, but he couldn’t just ignore the situation after Heimdall had made it public.

Sigyn had gotten used to Loki’s propensity for getting into trouble, and she knew that a bored Loki wasn’t a good thing, so she left him a long list of things to do around the house. On the second Monday that he was off, Loki was outside in the driveway washing Sigyn’s Trans Am when a solicitor approached. She walked on the grass so as to not step in the water that was in the driveway.

“Get off my lawn!” yelled Loki.

The solicitor didn’t listen. “Can I interest you in a magazine subscription, sir?” she asked. She held up a copy of some celebrity gossip magazine.

“No, now get off…” Loki stopped short as he realized that something was wrong. The solicitor appeared to be a young woman: tall and skinny with neatly trimmed sandy blond hair; wearing a short, blue summer dress and brown leather high-healed shoes; carrying a brown leather satchel over her shoulder; and holding a clipboard and pen in one hand and the magazine in the other. Loki, in contrast, wore a black long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black leather boots, even though it was the middle of summer, because he was incapable of looking like a normal person. His long black hair contrasted with his pale skin. He wore pewter-framed sunglasses with round, dark lenses. He silently cast runes and saw her true form: a rock Jotun. Large, made of jagged stone, missing some teeth, but, in truth, he thought, no worse than the vapid girl disguise.

“Like what you see, sir?” she asked.

“No. No, I don’t. Now get off my lawn, Jotun!” He lifted up the hose to squirt her.

“You’re not supposed to see that!” fumed the Jotun just before the stream of water hit her in the face. “You’ve ruined my illusion!” she seethed, appearing in her true form. She, now a he, lunged forward and grabbed Loki by the neck. “Look at you though. Aren’t you pretty? I could use you. I’ll give you my heart.”

Before Loki could do anything, the Jotun put a curse on him. He fell to his knees as a sharp pain pierced his chest. He looked up and saw a horrifying vision as the Jotun took on a new form, and then he blacked out. **  
**

**~~~~~**

Sigyn came home from work at 5:30 p.m. and parked Loki’s car in the garage. He now had a blue-green chameleon Trans Am, having traded in his last car toward it after the first time he had driven Sigyn’s Trans Am. (Sigyn had turned in the expense report for it for him, simply hanging up the sales invoice on Odin’s bulletin board and stating to him, “I moved in with Loki,” and it was paid at the end of the month). She had driven his car since he was supposed to have washed hers, but KATT was still in the driveway with the hose, soap bucket, and sponge lying next to it. _What the Niflheim?_ She thought, unsure yet if she should be exasperated or concerned. She went inside and found Loki lying on the couch. The TV was on, on one of the Midgardian stations, and a celebrity gossip show was on.

“Um, what are doing? What happened with washing my car? Did you fall asleep?” she asked as she turned off the TV.

“I don’t know… yeah… I don’t know,” he stammered as he sat up.

“Are you OK?” asked Sigyn, concerned now. “What happened?”

“I think I got heat stroke,” he lied.

“What? Are you OK?” she asked again. She sat down next to him and felt his forehead.

“Yeah, I’m fine now,” he lied again. “I just need to rest.”

“OK, well, I guess I’ll go wash my car,” she said, getting up to change out of her work clothes, one of several similar outfits consisting of a black blazer, casual shirt, and black pants.

“OK,” he mumbled, lying back down.


	2. Ch. 2

“How is that husband of yours?” Odin asked Sigyn the next day when she got to work.

“That husband of mine with whom you set me up…. Not well, I think.” She told him about how she had found Loki the previous day.

“Hmm,” said Odin.

“’Hmm’ what?” she asked.

“Nothing, just ‘hmm,’” he replied.

Just then Officer Tyr approached Odin. “Excuse me, Chief, but we have a situation. There’s a report of a body… Well, not exactly a body, but a body turned to stone.”

Odin’s eye lit up. “We haven’t had anything like that in ages. Sigyn, take Thor and check it out. Get Loki too. His suspension is over.”

Thor drove Sigyn home in one of the department SUVs to get Loki. She found him sitting on the couch, watching some stupid TV show again.

“Oh, you’re home early!” he jumped up and ran into the kitchen. He came back with a bouquet of flowers and handed them to her. “I just wanted to say thank you, darling, for washing your car yesterday since I was supposed to do that.”

“Hmm,” she said flatly. “OK, thanks.” _Darling?_ She thought. _We don’t call each other that._ Then she saw the card attached to the bouquet. It had a pink heart with the letter S inside it. It felt fake and maudlin. She felt like she was going to be sick. Loki was definitely not acting like himself, and she was getting worried. She went into the kitchen, opened the patio door, and put the flowers on the deck so that Fenrir, their long, slender, green-eyed, gray cat, wouldn’t be able to eat them. She returned to the living room, where Loki was still standing, smiling like a dope.

“Loki, I’m here to get you because you’re needed at work,” she stated. “We have a case. Your suspension is over. Thor is outside waiting for us.”

Loki grinned his mischievous, excited grin, seeming like himself again. “Really? Good!” He went to the bedroom and quickly changed into one of his black suits.

Loki and Sigyn went outside and saw a woman walk up the driveway and approach Thor, who was standing outside of the SUV, leaning against it.

“Excuse me,” said the woman. “I live down the street and saw your police vehicle. There’s something I want to report. There was this guy going around the neighborhood yesterday evening, knocking on everyone’s door, trying to sell magazine subscriptions, just ignoring the ‘No Soliciting’ stickers. I told him to get lost and didn’t sign up or take a card.” She was clearly annoyed.

“OK, ma’am,” said Thor, taking a pen and notepad out of his pocket. “What did he look like?”

“Well, he was tall, but a little shorter than you,” she said to Thor. “Slender. Actually…” she paused, looking at Loki, who along with Sigyn, was standing near Thor and listening to the woman’s story. “He looked like _him._ ”

Loki looked like a deer in headlights. Sigyn opened her mouth in disbelief.

“Different though. _Normal_ , unlike you,” added the woman quickly. “He had short red hair, closely trimmed facial hair, and he was tan. The shape of his face though, I swear he looked like you,” she said to Loki.

“Bizarro Loki,” said Thor to himself as he wrote on the notepad.

“What was he wearing?” asked Sigyn.

“A blue suit, modern, fitted,” she replied.

“What time was this?” asked Loki.

“You even sound like him!” exclaimed the woman. “It was about 8:00 p.m.”

“Thank you, ma’am. We’ll look into it,” said Thor. He took her name and phone number before she left.

As soon as she was out of sight, Thor grabbed Loki by the throat and pushed him against the SUV. “What did you do?” he growled.

“Nothing! I swear!” exclaimed Loki.

“He was home at 8:00 p.m.,” said Sigyn. “He was sleeping on the couch. I was sitting next to him and reading a book.”

“You’re a credible witness,” muttered Thor as he let go of Loki.

Sigyn had to concede that Thor uncharacteristically had a point. “We’ll look into it later,” she said. “We need to get going.”

They drove to the crime scene. The address turned out to be in the downtown cultural district. Officers Tyr and Heimdall were already at the scene and led them to the parking garage where Thialfi and Roskva were examining the area for evidence.

“This is a weird one. This is the only thing we’ve found,” said Roskva, holding up a magazine subscription card. “It was wedged under her foot.”

Loki looked concerned. Thor looked at him suspiciously.

Sigyn stepped closer to the body and looked at the stone woman. “This is… was… a woman? Not just a statue?”

“Yes,” said Loki. “I can sense the magic.”

“Is she dead? Can this be undone?” asked Sigyn.

“Maybe if I smash it with my hammer!” exclaimed Thor, reaching for his weapon.

“No!” shouted Sigyn.

“How can you possibly think that that would be good idea?” Loki asked exasperatedly. Then turning to Sigyn, he said, “It may be possible to bring her back, but I suspect that the problem will be getting the perpetrator to undo the magic.”

“Has she been ID’d?” Sigyn asked the others.

“Unfortunately not,” replied Heimdall, nodding at the stone purse that the stone woman was holding.

“Check out the car,” ordered Loki, again exasperatedly, pointing to the only car in the garage. Then he asked himself, “What was she doing here?”

He walked out of the parking garage. Sigyn and Thor followed. They walked to the front of the theater, entered the building, and looked at the framed posters in the lobby. Last night’s event had been a play by Bragi, Asgard’s most celebrated poet and playwright.

“Well, there you go,” said Sigyn.

“Hmm,” said Loki.

“’Hmm’ what?” asked Thor.

“Nothing, just ‘hmm,’” Loki replied.

They went back to the parking garage. Heimdall had called in the car’s license plate to the station and gotten the registration information. He had also found out that a missing person’s report had now been called in for the woman and that the car did belong to the woman reported missing.

The team spent the rest of the morning and afternoon checking out the car and then interviewing family members and friends of the woman, but all anyone really knew was that she was a fan of Bragi and had been excited about seeing the play.

Before calling it a day, Sigyn, Loki, and Thor remembered that they needed to check out the complaint about the solicitor. Sigyn drove herself and Loki home, and Thor followed them in the SUV.

“It’s evening,” said Sigyn. “Hopefully people who saw him will be home.”

As they started walking down the sidewalk, Loki took hold of Sigyn’s hand. “Not now, we’re working!” she reprimanded quietly as she let go of his hand.

Loki huffed and walked ahead of her. “You’re not at all romantic,” he snapped. “Maybe I should find someone who is.”

Sigyn stopped in her tracks, causing Thor to bump into her. “Trouble in paradise?” he teased.

Sigyn’s mind was numb and racing at the same time. Loki had seemed to be himself earlier while they were busy with the stone body case, but now he was being totally weird again. She lagged behind Loki and Thor as they walked through the neighborhood, knocking on doors and questioning people about the solicitor.

The people who had seen the peddler described him the same as the other woman had. The consensus was that he was very charming and persuasive. A lot of people had taken the subscription card from him if not signed up right then.

“Those cards look familiar,” pondered Thor about the cards from the peddler that people had showed them.

“Such things are common,” said Loki.

“You know where we’ve just seen the same card,” Sigyn accused. “We need to talk to Odin.” She called Odin on her cell phone and told him to meet them at the station.


	3. Ch. 3

Odin glared at Loki. Sigyn, Loki, Thor, and Odin were sitting in the conference room at the station and had filled the Chief in on the details of both cases. 

“What have you not told us?” Odin asked Loki sternly.

“OK… Well, the other day, I didn’t really have heat stroke.” He told them about the Jotun, including how the Jotun had cursed him, saying, “You will have my heart,” and then transformed into Bizarro Loki.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Sigyn.

“Because you would tell _him,_ ” Loki replied, gesturing toward Odin.

“So?” asked Sigyn.

“I was already suspended,” said Loki.

“This isn’t your fault,” countered Sigyn.

“Everything is always my fault,” countered Loki.

“You did piss off the Jotun,” said Odin.

“See!” exclaimed Loki.

“Anyway, clearly this Jotun is both the peddler and the one who turned that woman to stone, and we must stop him,” said Odin. Loki looked at Odin nervously as Odin continued, “Let’s all go home for the night.” 

Thor left immediately. Loki walked toward the door. Sigyn lingered behind. 

“How can we fix Loki?” she quietly asked Odin.

Odin didn’t answer. “Go home, Sigyn.” 

She looked away then walked toward the door. Loki didn’t follow her out. She turned around. 

“Aren’t you coming?” she asked.

“I have other plans,” he stated.

She turned back around and walked away. Loki walked back toward Odin.

“The Jotun cannot be stopped by conventional means,” stated Odin.

“I know that,” Loki responded grimly.


	4. Ch. 4

Sigyn was standing at the bottom of a cliff. She was wearing the Viking-style tunic and leather pants again. The mid-day sun shone overhead. Through the glare, she saw a raven flying toward her. The bird landed on a rock next to her.

“I’m starving. Do you have any food?” asked the raven in a familiar voice.

“Umm,” started Sigyn. She noticed that she was carrying a small sack. She looked inside it and found a bag of mixed nuts trail mix. She opened it and spilled some out on the rock in front of the raven. The bird started pecking away at the food, scarfing it down.

“In the old days, people used to give me meat,” the raven sighed. “But still, wait here. I have something for you.”

The raven flew up toward the top of the cliff, landed on a small ledge, and stuck his beak into a crevice. Sigyn saw a shiny object in his beak as he flew back down toward her. He landed in front of her and dropped a dagger at her feet. She picked it up.

“You know what you need to do with it,” said the raven, and then he flew away.

**~~~~~**

Sigyn woke up in bed alone except for Fenrir the cat, who was sleeping on her legs. Loki hadn’t come home. She sighed and went back to sleep.

~~~~~ 

Sigyn was standing by a stream, dressed like a Viking again. The sun was setting. She saw a salmon stuck between two rocks at the edge of the stream.

“I need you to release me,” said the salmon in a familiar voice. “I need to be freed. Set me back into the stream.”

She knelt down and gently freed the salmon from the rocks and watched it swim away, feeling unbearably sad.

**~~~~~**

Sigyn woke up in bed alone except for Fenrir the cat, who was bonking her on the head and meowing. Loki still hadn’t come home. It was almost time for the alarm to go off, so she turned it off, got up, fed Fenrir, cleaned his litter box, and got ready for work. She arrived at work early, but Loki and Odin were already there.

“There are two more stone bodies,” Loki told her curtly. “Let’s go. The others will meet us at the scene.”

Sigyn followed Loki to the parking lot, and they got in her car. She took the MP3 player out of the center console and plugged it in in the 12-volt outlet. “Superconductor” by Rush started playing. Loki promptly removed the MP3 player and turned on the radio, scanning stations and stopping on a Midgardian pop station. Sigyn promptly turned it off and glared at him.

They drove in silence the rest of the way until they came to the crime scene. It was at the opera house, across the street from the last crime scene. Thor, Tyr, Heimdall, Thialfi, and Roskva were already there.

This time Sigyn, Loki, and Thor recognized one of the victims. It was the woman who had complained to them about the solicitor. A man was with her, and each had a magazine subscription card wedged under one of their feet.

“’O statua gentilissima’,” quoted Sigyn as she saw the program for Mozart’s _Don Giovanni_ that the woman held in her hand. Sigyn had tickets for her and Loki for the next Saturday performance, but going seemed questionable now. “He’s attacking the people who said no to him,” she continued.

“And he’s doing it at, how shall one say, cultural events,” said Loki, seeming like himself again.

“Maybe I’ll be next,” she said sharply.

Loki looked like he wanted to respond, but he didn’t. Then something caught his eye. He motioned for Sigyn to follow him and walked up to a poster that was taped to the box office window. The poster was an advertisement for the Asgard Opera House Ball, an annual event that was attended by Midgardian celebrities. It was being held that night.

“We’ll stop him tonight,” Loki stated.

“At the ball?” Sigyn asked.

Loki nodded. “He’ll be here tonight. Not to kill, but for material. This is his sort of thing. This is what he peddles.”

“I guess we have to go then,” said Sigyn.

“Yes. Go get us something to wear,” he said. “I’ll finish up here with the others.”

Sigyn was about to get in the car when she remembered the theater across the street and had an idea. With any luck she would be able to get what she needed there.


	5. Ch. 5

Sigyn met the rest of the team back at the station later. She walked into Loki’s office and hung two plastic-covered garments on the coat rack. Then she went back to the car and returned with two large hatboxes and put them on the floor next to the coat rack.

“Oh, no. I’m not involved in this, am I?” asked Thor, who was standing outside Loki’s office door with Odin.

“Yes,” replied Odin. “You will pose as security. You will wear an officer’s uniform.”

Thor sighed in relief.

Loki walked past them and into his office. “What do we have here?” he asked.

“This one is yours,” said Sigyn as she handed him one of the garment bags and hatboxes. 

He put them on the desk and opened the hatbox. “Heh!” he exclaimed as he picked up the all-black mask with a wide-brimmed hat that had a smiling face on one side and a frowning face on the other. “ _Amadeus!_ Fucking brilliant!”

Sigyn opened her box and showed them her horse head mask.

“You really shouldn’t let her do the shopping,” said Thor.

Loki suddenly dropped his mask back into the box. “You’re right,” he said harshly. “This is inappropriate.”

“You just said ‘fucking brilliant’ like two seconds ago!” exclaimed Sigyn.

“I… this isn’t how people dress for this sort of thing,” argued Loki.

“You’re not ‘people,’” Sigyn retorted. “Besides, it’s an opera ball, isn’t it?”

“No, it’s just _at_ the opera house.” Loki rolled his eyes. 

“Enough!” shouted Odin. “Given what the peddler looks like, you can’t very well show your face anyway,” he said sternly to Loki. “Let’s get ready to go. I’ll drive you two and Thor in the SUV. Tyr and Heimdall will be in the van, which they will hopefully use to bring the perpetrator back to the station so we can put him in a cell until… everything is finalized,” he finished, eyeing Loki who was now apprehensively staring at the floor.

Loki looked up. “Don’t worry, Chief,” he said bitterly.


	6. Ch. 6

At the ball Loki and Sigyn walked around together, looking for the peddler. Their masks covered their faces. Loki wore a black cloak and black leather gloves, and the frowning side of his mask faced forward. Sigyn wore a white cloak and white leather gloves with her horse head mask. 

It wasn’t long before they saw the short-haired man in the blue suit across the room, talking to some celebrities, none of whom Sigyn knew who the Niflheim they were. “Is that him?” she asked. The man started to turn around toward them.

“Don’t look at him!” Loki grabbed Sigyn, turned her around, and pressed her face against his chest, knocking her mask out of place but shielding her eyes. He feared that the peddler would turn her to stone.

Then he closed his eyes and did what he had to do. Using magic, he squeezed the peddler’s heart, and therefore his own, as they shared the same space, until both he and the peddler passed out. The peddler returned to his true rock Jotun form.

Back at the station, the magic was released from the victims, who had been placed in a holding cell. They were bewildered but safe.

Thor saw Loki and the peddler fall and radioed Tyr and Heimdall. They quickly arrived and carried away the Jotun. Sigyn knelt besides Loki. Thor approached them and put his hand on her shoulder. “I’ll take him,” he said. He picked up Loki’s body. None of the celebrities seemed to even notice what had happened. 

Thor carried Loki out to the SUV and put him in the back seat. Sigyn got in next to him and removed their masks, cloaks, and gloves. Thor sat in the front passenger seat. They were all silent as Odin drove them to Loki and Sigyn’s house where Thor brought Loki inside, carried him to the master bedroom, and set him down on the bed.

“Now what?” Sigyn asked numbly.

“You know,” said Odin.

“Wait, I have to feed Fenrir.” She left the bedroom to go feed Fenrir.

“She’s stalling,” said Thor.

“No, she’s not,” said Odin.

When Sigyn returned to the bedroom, Odin handed her a flask. “Wine,” he said.

“From Utgard-Loki?” she asked, taking the flask and glaring at Odin, thinking that he should have been able to come up with a better plan than this, something that would actually help.

Odin nodded. 

“Leave,” ordered Sigyn.

Odin and Thor then left the room, leaving Sigyn to her task. She sat down on the bed next to Loki. Fenrir then ran into the room and onto the bed and lay down between them. Sigyn quickly drank the wine, lay down, and passed out.


	7. Ch. 7

“Kven skal synge meg / Who shall sing me  
i daudsvevna slynge meg / into death-sleep sling me  
når eg Helvegen går / when I walk the way to Hel  
Og dei spora eg trår / and the tracks I tread  
er kalde, så kalde / are cold, so cold”  
-Wardruna, “Helvegen”

 

Sigyn was standing in a forest of spruce trees. She was dressed like a Viking again and carrying the dagger that the raven had given her. It was the middle of the night. A huge gray wolf, big enough to ride, approached. The wolf was carrying a sack in his mouth and dropped it at her feet. She opened it and found a chain mail shirt. She put it on.

The wolf spoke to her in familiar meows and trills that she understood. She petted him on the head and got on his back. He carried her through the forest to a cave and through dark caverns until they arrived at a stone bridge. She got off the wolf and stepped onto the bridge.

Loki was standing on the other side of the bridge with his back to her. She stood there for a moment and watched the east wind blow his hair. In front of him on the other side of the bridge was the frozen plain of Niflheim. Under the bridge was an icy river.

He turned around. He was wearing black leather and golden metal armor. They walked toward each other and met in the middle of the bridge.

“I don’t want to do it,” she said.

“Sentiment,” he chided her.

“Now you sound like yourself.” She smiled wryly. “What happens if a god dies on the bridge of Gjöll?”

“We’re going to find out,” he said solemnly. He started taking off his upper-body armor and leather, leaving just a light tunic.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Making it easier for you.”

“I can’t do it.”

“You can. You will.” He put his hands on her cheeks and tilted her head up so that they were looking each other in the eyes. “We have to stay on the bridge, even after. Don’t cross to the other side. You need to use rune magic for the funeral fire. This is very important. Then our wolf there will take you back. Let him take you back.”

She nodded. He abruptly pushed her away and brandished his own dagger. “Fight me!” he yelled.

He slashed at her chain mail with his dagger, trying just enough to be technically fighting her. She slashed her dagger back at him hesitantly. “Come on!” he yelled. “Haven’t you thought about where I was last night? I said I would find someone more romantic than you!” he shouted, trying to anger her. It worked. She screamed in rage at everything that had happened and lunged at him, knocking him backward, his dagger flying from his hand. She quickly raised her dagger and stabbed him in the heart. He died instantly, and in Asgard at the police station, the Jotun also died, his stony body shattering to pieces.

Sigyn checked for a pulse, making sure he was dead. An odd sense of comfort came over her as she felt that they had played out similar scenarios throughout eternity. Then she stood up, backed away, thought of fire, and watched the body burn. When there was nothing left, the wolf made a loud, emphatic trilling sound.

“I know. I’m coming,” she said.

She walked back to the side of the bridge from which she had come, mounted the wolf, and rode him back to the land of the living.

She woke up in bed. Fenrir was cuddled up next to her. Loki’s body was gone. She went back to sleep, seeking oblivion.

**~~~~~**

The next morning, Sigyn was at work, sitting at Loki’s desk. She didn’t want to be at home. This wasn’t much better, but she was at least keeping busy trying to type the case report. Odin wasn't there; no one had heard anything from him. Suddenly the door swung open, and Loki burst in, looking like nothing had happened. He closed the door behind him.

“I’ve just returned from Mount Valhalla, the ski resort. Odin has a cabin there. We don’t use it very often these days. There’s a nice fire pit there. He met me there and brought me back,” he proclaimed, grinning.

“You little shit!” exclaimed Sigyn. She got up, ran around the desk, and they embraced tightly. “Did you have it all planned?” she asked, running her fingers through his hair.

“I planned it with Odin that night that I didn’t come home. One never knows if such a plan will actually work though. Then we just had to find the Jotun,” he said.

“I have news for you. You’ve lost your desk. This is my office now,” she said, her tone not matching her words.

“We’ll see about that,” he said similarly as they held each other, not wanting to let go.


End file.
